Rare Entbrat
Description The Rare Entbrat is the same size and shape as the normal Entbrat, but has an autumn-like appearance, with gold, orange and red replacing yellow and bright green. The larger horns, more notably the side horns, and longer 'beard' of leaves on its chest give the Rare Entbrat a different appearance as well. Song Its song is the same as the normal Entbrat's. Its rumbling low voice is distinguishable from the rest of the monsters. Breeding The Rare Entbrat is bred like the normal Entbrat, using monsters that combine to provide all four elements, Earth, Cold, Plant, and Water. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed an Entbrat: * + Shrubb and Maw * + Oaktopus and Drumpler * + Furcorn and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success for getting an Entbrat instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Clamble and Toe Jammer * + Bowgart and Noggin * + T-Rox and Potbelly * + Pummel and Mammott The only way of breeding an Entbrat with another monster to create a Rare Entbrat is the "combination" of Entbrat + Rare Entbrat. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all quad element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Entbrat.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat|linktext=Entbrat Castanevine.png|Castanevine|link=Castanevine|linktext=Castanevine Dragon Tower.png|Dragon Tower|link=Dragon Tower|linktext=Dragon Tower Meldablend.png|Meldablend|link=Meldablend|linktext=Meldablend Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Entbrat *Castanevine *Dragon Tower * Meldablend See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Entbrat" may be a combination between Ent (a tree creature from The Lord Of The Rings) and "brat". Notes * It was the first quad-element Rare. * It one of the hardest Rare Monsters to breed, since it can only be bred on Plant Island, and without the use of a large stock of gems there are very few chances to obtain it with its lengthy breeding and incubation time. * It has the highest coin rate - and even more than all Ethereal Monsters. * The Autumn look probably comes from the fact that it was released around Thanksgiving. Category:Rare Monsters